


Pen Case

by Rahenna



Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [5]
Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Anal Play, Embarrassment, I'm Going to Hell, Lost Object, M/M, Ridiculous, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keita's excited about meeting Nakajima in an unused storage room for some fun after school, but as the action heats up, things go wrong. ...Hey, what happened to my pen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Case

**Author's Note:**

> jfc I swore I'd NEVER write anything with Nakajima/Keita but clearly I lied.  
> Nakajima/Keita is okay if it's stupid and/or funny.
> 
>  _for my wife, ahahaha_ ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

_Meet me after school in the storage room on the second floor._

That sort of invitation could only mean one thing. And so, I wasn't surprised when I was grabbed from behind the moment the door shut behind me. Though my heart raced, it hadn't been in fear, but in anticipation, wondering just what Nakajima-san would do to me that time.

It had turned out to be more of the usual. But I _liked_ the usual, my pants and underwear tugged down to my knees, his strong body pressing me down onto the dusty surface of a forgotten desk. Unlike the first time, when he'd truly caught me by surprise, I eagerly sucked at the fingers that were shoved into my mouth. When that hand was replaced by another, he didn't even have to tell me to open my legs wider - though he did anyway, the hot breath at my ear sending a shiver down my spine. Supple fingers, wet with my own saliva, pressed at my entrance, testing.

"You filthy boy, you're already getting loose," he breathed, licking behind my ear.

I shivered. "W- well, you said to meet you here, and..."

"You were expecting something like this?"

"N- no... I..."

"Liar," he murmured, pushing his fingers deeper into my mouth, making it impossible for me to protest. It was useless to deny it anyway. Nakajima-san always saw through my lies, even ones that were less obvious than the one I'd just voiced.

"Mmph," was all I could manage as his fingers moved in and out of my mouth in an imitation of what I hoped would happen later. It was so hard to tell with Nakajima-san. His moods were unpredictable, his desires changing without warning. Maybe I hadn't been lying after all. I'd been expecting _something_ , it was true, but I never knew exactly what was coming until it happened.

My heart raced as he lifted himself up and off of me, but I knew better than to try getting up myself. If Nakajima-san wanted me to move, he'd tell me. If I just did what I wanted, he'd get rough with me, and that was never as much fun as letting him have his way.

A moment later, he was on me again, his broad chest solid and warm against my back. Something cold and hard pressed against my entrance, clearly different from the fingers that had tested me earlier. I swallowed hard, recognizing it as the usual improvised toy.

"You're getting all hot. Could it be that you like this pen more than me?"

I shook my head. "Because it's you," I somehow managed.

"What's that?" The cool metal end of the pen pushed inside. "This isn't me."

"B- but... it's you controlling the pen, Nakajima-san..." I closed my eyes. "That's why..."

"You want me that much? Maybe I'll let you have the real thing."

"P- please..." I begged, though I knew showing any interest would cause him to deny me the very thing I wanted.

"No," Nakajima-san said, as I'd expected. "Be satisfied with this. Look, it's like your body is sucking it in deeper." He gave it a little push, and I felt it slide deeper. "It went in that much with almost no effort. You really are indecent."

"Don't... don't say that..."

Nakajima-san liked it when I protested, when I tried to deny the things he said about me, as long as I wasn't too forceful. And to be honest, I enjoyed pretending that it wasn't true. There was something exciting about saying no with my mouth when my body was clearly saying yes. I squirmed subtly on top of the desk, hoping that I could find something to rub my arousal against, but there was nothing but open air.

"Hmph," Nakajima-san purred into my ear, "you really are a slut. Did you think you could look for something to rub yourself against without me noticing? Did you somehow forget that I'm right on top of you? Let me remind you."

His hand moved again, pushing the smooth metal pen deeper still. "Hmm, it's like you're trying to grab it away from me, Keita. It's getting drawn in... uh. Oh."

Nakajima-san got up with a muttered curse, uniform rustling as he moved. Before I could ask what was wrong, strong hands grabbed my cheeks and pushed them apart, exposing me.

"N- Nakajima-san!" I squealed. "Wha--"

"Quiet," he ordered, and a moment later, his fingers were grabbing roughly at my entrance. What on earth was he doing back there? I tentatively raised my head to look back over my shoulder, heart sinking as I saw him standing there, staring at my ass with a worried expression.

Our eyes met, and he looked away with a cough. That scared me more than anything he'd ever done to me; Nakajima-san had a temper, but he never seemed anxious.

"Um, Nakajima-san...?"

"G- get up, and fix your clothes."

Was he sweating? I moved to comply, froze as I felt something strange. _Inside._ I felt a rush of cold as I realized what it had to be. I didn't want to ask, but something compelled me to speak. "Um, what happened to the pen?"

"Just hurry up and get dressed!" Nakajima-san snapped. "We're going to the nurse's office."

My face turned red. "What?! No, are you serious? The pen... oh my god, I don't want to go to the nurse's office! Dr. Matsuoka is there!"

"Exactly. He's a doctor. He'll get it out. Now hurry."

I wasn't getting dressed quickly enough for Nakajima-san's liking, and he swiped my belt from my pants as I fumbled with it. "Don't waste time with this! You're just going to take your pants off again anyway."

"Oh my god," I whined, wishing I could disappear. Or die.

"Let's go!" Nakajima-san grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the nurse's office. Mostly figuratively, but as we got closer, I resisted more, and he pulled so hard that I nearly stumbled over myself as he jerked me along.

"Hey, be careful," I hissed, "I can feel... _it_... in there, if I move too suddenly."

"S- sorry," he mumbled, slowing down. "But you're not getting out of seeing the doctor."

"I know," I murmured, fighting back the urge to cry. I wasn't sure if I was more afraid or embarrassed. What would Dr. Matsuoka say? He was a doctor, so he wasn't allowed to laugh at the students, right? Right?!

We plodded the rest of the way to the nurse's office in silence, with me staring at the floor, walking stiffly, and Nakajima-san glaring at anyone who dared to look at us as we passed. Thanks to that, no one approached us along the way, and we soon arrived at Dr. Matsuoka's office.

Nakajima-san pulled open the door and pushed me into the office. Dr. Matsuoka looked up, startled, from the stack of papers he'd been examining. "Ito-kun and... Nakajima-kun? Is something wrong?"

I was spared from talking by Nakajima-san's question. "Is there anyone else here?"

The doctor reached up to scratch the side of his head. "It's just me right now. Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine. Keita needs some help." A large, warm hand shoved me forward. "There's a pen." A pause. "I'll be wanting it back."

"Are you serious?!" I cried, burying my face in my hands.

"Of course I'm serious. Bring it to me later."

I whipped around just in time to catch a glimpse of Nakajima-san's face, completely red and eyes downcast, as he closed the office door.

"Nakajima-saaaan! You can't just leave me here!"

Dr. Matsuoka got up from his desk with a sigh. "Oh dear. Judging from what you've already said and that reaction, I have a fairly good idea of what's wrong." He began rummaging around in the cabinets, taking out a few things that I couldn't see. After a moment, he turned to me. "Well, Ito-kun, I know you'll want complete privacy for this, so please lock the door. After that, come stand beside the exam table."

I didn't know what to say, so I just did as I was asked. Dr. Matsuoka joined me after gathering his supplies, which he set down on top of the table. He gave me a serious look as he pulled on a pair of disposable gloves.

"Ito-kun, if you two are going to do that sort of thing, you should use the proper tools so no one gets hurt. If you're too embarrassed to take care of your body, maybe you're not ready for that sort of relationship yet."

 _That sort of relationship._ Well, of course it was obvious. My face was on fire, my voice tiny as I responded. "Um, you're not... going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

"Of course not. Patient information is confidential. Now, take down your pants and," he made a little motion with one gloved hand, indicating that I should lean over the exam table. I did as instructed, face burning, but at least I didn't have to look at the doctor.

Unfortunately, I still had to _listen_ to him. "So it's a pen? How long has it been in there?"

I really wanted to die. "N- not long, we came here right away, so..."

"That's good. Now, try to relax." Gloved fingers touched me, cold with lubricant. One pressed in, and I made a face to keep myself from making a noise of protest. "Hmm, it's not all that deep. This shouldn't be a problem." A pause. "Do you know what this pen looks like? Are there any clips or other parts sticking out that might hurt you on the way out?"

"I- it has a clip, I think..."

"Okay, I'll assume that it does."

A few uncomfortable minutes later, everything was back to normal. I hurriedly fixed my clothes, staring down at my shoes. I was certain that my face was just as red as my sneakers.

"Wait there a moment," Dr. Matsuoka murmured as I got dressed, and he went to the sink to wash up and dispose of his gloves. He returned a few minutes later with two white plastic bags, one large and one small, both of which he offered to me.

"Um," I said, accepting them reflexively, "what's this?"

"This bag," he tapped the larger one, "is a little set of things you'll need in order to have safer, healthy sex. There's some condoms, lubricant, and a dildo that's appropriate for anal play. If you and Nakajima-kun are going to continue your relationship, you should use things that are made specifically for that purpose."

I wasn't sure how, but I managed to ask, "And the small bag?"

Dr. Matsuoka's usual friendly smile turned a bit mischievous. "Well. Nakajima-kun said he wanted his pen back, didn't he?"

~ end ~


End file.
